Glurt
Glurt is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Glurt is a very affectionate dog-like Mixel. He is eager to greet his friends, but sometimes a bit too eager. He loves to play fetch and is almost always panting in excitement. While he is a Mixel of few words, his emotions speak for him. His tail is like a giant spring that can bounce around with even more energy. Physical Appearance Glurt has a lime face that points towards a black nose with a green base. He has an eye on each side of his head and two small black cat-like ears. He has two fangs that point downward in his upper jaw and two closer-spaced fangs that point upward in his lower jaw. He has a black tongue and is nearly always drooling slime from it. His body is a dark green rectangular shape with a black top and black rectangular design at the edge. He has four grey legs with dark green feet. At his rear is a black rectangle that houses a vine tail. Abilities He can eat nearly anything with a garbage compacting mouth. He can also form goo bubbles that he can encase himself in. Also, his tail can act as a pogo stick or a motorboat motor when needed. His mouth is also incredibly slobbery. Biography Early life Little is known about Glurt's early life. However, he developed a liking for "Fetch the Cubit" with Glomp. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") together after undoing their Murp.]] When at Mixel Park with his brothers, he meets up with the Spikels and happily greets Scorpi, accidentally scaring him in the process. He then plays a game of fetch with a Cubit that Glomp throws. As he walks back with it, a scared Scorpi crashes into it, causing the two of them to Murp. He ends up sliming and cutting up the park, messing around in the Spiky Desert, and finally ends up in the Wiztastics' show, where he climbs up the rafters. It takes the Torts & Mesmo Mix to finally capture him. A puff of magic causes the rafters to break, but in the process de-Mixes him from Scorpi. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp was sick with a bad cold, Glurt tried to help make his brother feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Further adventures Glurt was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information |code= BA2FTAST1C }} Glurt was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41519 and he contains 62 pieces. The set includes a Nixel. 41519 Glurt can be combined with 41518 Glomp and 41520 Torts to create the Glorp Corp Max. LEGO Shop product description Get excited with slobbering, slimy GLURT! This slimy hound-like creature is the most excitable member of the swamp-dwelling Glorp Corp tribe. GLURT has a pointy tail, yapping mouth, and slobbers with delight when he sees anyone. An avid garbage collector, GLURT gobbles up all the trash and cleans up after the rest of the Glorp Corp. *''Features opening jaws, big teeth, spiky tail, translucent green slime elements and posable joints'' *''Collect all three members of the Glorp Corp tribe to build the super Mixels tribe combo'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Glurt's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is BA2FTAST1C, which is BarfTastic when decoded. Background Information *He is the fifth and last to stand in line of the logo on the boxes. *He represents August in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. Trivia *He is the only 2014 Glorp Corp member that has been referred to by name in the cartoon so far. *In various media, his name is often used for Torts and vice versa. *He produces the least amount of slime of the original Glorp Corp. *As seen in his character video in Calling All Mixels, he can use his tail as a pogo stick. He can also spiral it like a motorboat's motor for a quick getaway in the swamp. As such, his tail is extremely flexible and sturdy. Behind the Scenes Name and basis He is a "slimy version" of LEGO designer Mark Stafford's dog.http://brickset.com/sets/list-14077/theme-Mixels/ Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Glurt's voice is provided by Bumper Robinson. Real-life history Glurt was the first Series 3 Mixel revealed, through his inclusion on the Mixels season one logo. On December 23, 2013, Glurt first appeared in a retailer's catalog, on the Mixels logo.http://www.bzpower.com/story.php?ID=6327 Glurt appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Glurt debuted in the TV series on August 31, 2014 in Murp Romp, while his LEGO set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 3. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Season 2 * A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com * Glorp Corp Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Speed Category:Mixels with ears Category:Cat ears Category:Mixels with noses Category:Elemental Mouth Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Fangs Category:Four teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:More than two legs Category:Four legs Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Dog-Like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels